Like Brothers
by Michelle Micky
Summary: Playroom Series sidestory about Zechs and Treize's childhood together and their little problems. Rated for the shonen ai and future yaoi.
1. Chapter One: The Car

Like Brothers, Only Not  
  
Playroom Series: Side Story 13x6  
  
Gundam Wing AU  
  
Cherries  
  
Okay forgive me for suddenly deciding to split it up into different stories but. I had nothing better to do. : P  
  
Mostly from Treize's POV and switching to Zechs's from time to time. It starts about 3 years after Zechs and Relena are orphaned and have to leave with Treize and his father. Relena's like 6, Zechs's 10 going on 11 and Treize is a deviant 16 year old. Lots of things tie in to the other stories so you should probably read them first. Oh and I missed Treize.  
  
Disclaimer: They're all mine baby! Except for Zechs, Treize, Wufei, Relena, Une and Noin, but everyone else is mine! I made them on my own! Okay so actually the Play Dough® engineers in my closet made the characters. I'm just useless. T_T  
  
Warnings: Shonen-ai and yaoi love scenes. Run if you must, but remember to call me and explain why you didn't show up for dinner last night. Thank you.  
  
Chapter One: The Car  
  
******************************  
  
A sleeping figure lied motionless and at ease. He was having a dream about his little brother. It was just like the other ones he had lately. The young blonde would sit in his room completing homework, the suddenly start to cry. Upon trying to comfort the boy, he would find himself kissing the younger boy on the forehead. Zechs would look up and cry, "My name. My life." He would kiss the boy again say; "Your name is Zechs now. Your life is with me."  
  
Then Treize Khushrenada usually woke up. This morning was somewhat unusual though. This morning he found himself waking to a light shower of something on his face. Treize squinted and looked at his false rainstorm. "Relena!" That's disgusting!"  
  
The four year old girl rasped her adoptive brother again, "-plitzzzz!" Treize quickly sat up and lifter her off his chest. "What are you doing in here, again? You're not allowed in my room!" The girl laughed and hopped off. "Zechs said come down to breakfast. Daddy said you were going to be late." Treize smiled slightly. She remembered little of her real parents now. Relena called his father, Daddy. Treize didn't even call him father, much less daddy. The man was always, Anton or Sir, or Mr. Anton, Sir. His new siblings had quite the effect on his lonely father. He equated it to be because they didn't remind Anton of his late wife, whom Treize so painfully resembled.  
  
Treize pouted, "I'm coming down Relena. Go tell them to stop sending you up here to ambush me." Relena nodded. Before she turned away. At the door she stopped and asked, "Why do you keep a flashlight under your bed sheets, Treize?" Treize laughed nervously, remembering the first time he used that as an excuse for his- problems with puberty. Treize scratched his head, "Um, I ah, well." Relena smiled. "I know why!"  
  
The young man felt his throat tighten. // "How does she know?" // Relena giggled, "You're still scared of the dark!" She ran out of the room chanting, 'Treize is scared of the dark." The young man sighed with relief and got out of bed. "Good she thinks I'm a coward, not a pervert."  
  
******************************  
  
Down at breakfast, Anton Khushrenada was petting his adopted daughter on the head. He finally had a princess to spoil again and he was determined to spoil her rotten. "That's right princess. Eat as many cakes as you want. Damn nurse don't know any better." Treize rolled his eyes. "You shouldn't speak so flagrantly around the little girl, sir." Anton frowned. "Its only words, boy. Why are you late coming down again?"  
  
Before Treize could make an excuse, his angel thought up of one. "He was helping me with homework, sir." Zechs smiled, "I'm afraid I kept him up awhile." Anton huffed but smiled back at the brilliant boy. "All right then. You two should go to sleep earlier." He looked at his real son. "You can try driving the car around today, old boy. First yourself to school, of course." Treize smiled at his father. Every once in a while he made a good decision. "Thank you very much, sir." Anton looked away. "Fine, fine. Splendid. You need the practice."  
  
Zechs chimed in, "Can I drive the Jaguar?" Both of the original Khushrenadas shot the blonde boy an incredulous look. Zechs was mostly a good boy, but he moved entirely too fast on wheels. There were still marks from his skateboard on the staircase rails. The boy frowned. "I guess that's a no." Anton laughed, "Of course! You're too young, but your birthday is coming up soon. Maybe-" Treize coughed, "Maybe not! He's only ten."  
  
Zechs pouted. "But I'll be eleven!" Relena was tired of sitting quiet and did what she usually did when men weren't paying her the attention she deserves. She shouted something. "Popsicle!" The three men looked at the girl. Zechs pinched her arm. "Don't!" The little girl was physically fine, but her pride was bruised. Relena was professional and easily worked up several pitiful looks and then started crying.  
  
Treize punched Zechs on the shoulder. 'Why'd you start her up!" The girl hopped out of her seat and ran over to Anton. "Daddy! Zechs hit me really hard!" The blonde boy's jaw dropped in outrage. Treize stood up. "It's time to go to school."  
  
******************************  
  
Inside of the car, Treize beamed. He adored the Bentley. He was sure that if he ever had any children, he would name them Bentley, Continental or Arnage. He pouted, // "It's not like I'm into girls though. I wonder if father can tell." // The thought would ruin his morning so he pushed it aside.  
  
Zechs sat beside his brother in the front and snickered while looking out the window. "Look, it's that guy again. I think he's following you." Treize blushed. Zechs really was an innocent. The fact that he was actually dating Peter never occurred to the blonde. Although Peter starting riding to school with Treize every morning and the two teenagers skipped school and walked passed the elementary and Peter stayed over late at night in Treize's room with the door close.  
  
Zechs was oblivious and probably didn't care. It made Treize new feelings for the younger boy all the more confusing. Peter opened the passenger door and signaled for Zechs to sit back with his sister. The boy got out with his bag and sighed, "Bully," before he was redirected to the backseat.  
  
Treize smiled. 'Hey Peter." Peter smiled back. The boy had dark wavy hair that came down to over his calm blue eyes. He wasn't very tall and only stood a few inches taller than Zechs. Then, again Zechs was tall for his age. "I see the usual driver is on vacation," said Peter. Peter's voice was low and he took his time when speaking. Treize first noticed Peter because of the seductive voice. Treize just loved his voice, "The chauffeur has an induced headache. The baseball bat is in the backseat."  
  
Peter laughed lightly, "So you forced your way to the driver's seat. How like you." Treize blushed a little. "I'm not entirely forceful. I usually get what I want." Peter giggled. "Mind the minors, general." Zechs frowned, "What are you taking about?" Relena was feeling ignored again. "Dandelion!" Peter looked back at the little girl, "Hey princess. Did I forget to tell you good morning, glorious majesty, princess of Cakes and Pies and goddess of the eternal heaves?" Zechs pouted. "Please don't encourage her." The car stopped in of the private elementary.  
  
Treize leaned over and spoke to Zechs from the window. "Do you mind walking home?" Zechs frowned. "I suppose not. If we catch the bus." Treize felt terrible about abandoning the younger boy. He remembered to ask for Relena's permission. "It'll be okay with you too, cootie baroness?" Relena was looking up at the cloudy sky. "It's going to snow! Can we play in it Zechs?" Zechs nodded. "We'll have plenty of time to now." With that he walked his sister into the building.  
  
******************************  
  
The Bentley was parked in an empty parking lot where Treize sighed, "I feel guilty Peter." Peter's head came from under the steering wheel. "Why? Cause we skipped class again? It's cool, you have two more days to miss before anyone gets suspicious." Hew as about to return to his previous position but found the object of his desire was quickly softening.  
  
"What gives," said Peter sitting back. "We've been dating two months and you keep doing that. We start and then we stop before anything happens. What's with you?" Treize frowned zipped his pants up. "I'm sorry. I just can't. This is Anton's car. He was nice enough to finally let me drive it and I'm here with you-" He blushed and turned his head away. Peter sighed. He wasn't in the mood for talking about Treize's problems with his father.  
  
Peter frowned, "Yea, and it's 'Anton's home' and 'Anton gave a grant for those bleachers,' too. Lets go someplace where your dad's money won't work you down." He sighed, "Isn't that frustrating anyway? It's frustrating me." Treize nodded. He was always surprised with how open Peter was. Before they came near school the boy pushed back his hair and said, "I'm going to give you a blowjob." They were lucky to be alone on the road, with the way the car swerved.  
  
Peter sat back. "Well, are you going to tell me what's really wrong or do I have rape you?" Treize raised his eyebrows. "I don't think you're very capable of that Peter." The smaller young man leaned over and laid his hand on Treize's leg. "Don't doubt me, man. Look if you don't want to, you better give me a really good reason. Are you scared or something? Hell I want to be on bottom, you're beautiful."  
  
He started to lean back down, but Treize stopped him. "I'm scared. I'm nervous. I don't want to lose my virginity in my father's car. There, is that enough for you?" Treize crossed his arm and sighed. "Besides, you already act entirely too cozy with me. What if someone notices?" Peter laughed, "You worry too much. You're way too young to worry like that. I bet that's where that cute little kid got it from."  
  
Did Treize here right? Surely, Peter wasn't about to bring Zechs into this conversation. "No, he was always serious. Now leave him out of it." He looked at Peter sharply. "Or else." Peter smiled unexpectedly. "Or else what?" This was getting nowhere. The gorgeous young man only had one thing in his mind. He wasn't shaping up to be the boyfriend Treize originally wanted.  
  
"Peter," said Treize, after serious contemplation. "I think we should break up. You're moving too fast."  
  
The dark haired boy frowned. "That's not a cool option Treize. Why don't you just give me what we both want? I really like you Treize." Treize pouted, "I know, but I just don't think you care about me. Peter, please understand. That's an important part of a relationship. Caring, love, devotion and friendship. All we have is slight friendship and your sex drive." Treize had the displeasure of seeing Peter scowl for the time. An angry look didn't seem appropriate for the cheerful, easy-going, young man. "Treize, don't make me angry. I'm very serious about that."  
  
Treize bit his lip, "I'm serious too. Look if you can't understand or respect my wishes, then we're better off with someone else." Peter was flushed and his hands were shaking. "You don't understand. I already invested in loving you Treize! It's not fair to dumb me in a parking lot because you can't keep a hard-on!"  
  
Treize was on the verge of yelling. "I can keep one, when I'm inspired and happy. You don't make want to do anything, Pete. I just don't want to see you anymore." Peter's shoulders were trembling. "You bitch! I hate you! I can't believe I've missed school for you and you're still-fine. Whatever. Take me home."  
  
Peter was trying not to cry. It was heartbreaking for Treize to him so sad. He really had been a good friend until recently and that was just because of raging hormones. It wasn't entirely all his fault. Treize sat up and leaned over to Peter. He kissed the boy on the cheek. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean, that." He kissed him again and then on the lips. "Perhaps I haven't been reasonable. Perhaps I'm just moving too slow."  
  
Peter smiled weakly. "I don't want a pity fuck, Treize." Treize leaned over dropped Peter's seat down. "Who said anything about pity. Could you think of a better apology?" Peter squirmed while Treize readjusted himself to lying on top of him. "You send a card?" Treize felt himself growing hard against his boyfriend. "Or we can try it this way. In the car, that doesn't belong to me. I suppose I do kind of like this. There's no room though."  
  
Peter tilted his head, "The backseat would work."  
  
******************************  
  
Another day, another tormenting name. Zechs frowned at his classmates that followed him too closely while he tried to recover his little sister. One boy had the gall to come up and his long ponytail. Richard Haley, King of pubescent bastards. Zechs turned around and stood unwavering in front of Richard. "Why hello there, Dick. Go away."  
  
Haley and his friends gathered around Zechs. "It's either Haley or Ritchie, princess." Zechs raised an eyebrow and smirked, "Fine then, Ritchie princess, go away." Two Haley's less loyal friends started laughing. While Haley quieted them, Zechs snuck out from behind and ran towards the kindergartens. "Relena? We have to go. Where are you?" He looked down at the busy moving mass of post-toddlers. Four little boys were carrying Relena on a chair while she held her head up high. "Dear brother," said the girl in high Victorian accent. "I am the Queen Relena, and I hereby order you to send the car around."  
  
Zechs frowned. He'd almost forgotten that Treize didn't want to pick them up today. Treize was usually very responsible, so ditching his adopted siblings was an alien thought to Zechs. It just didn't seem right for Treize to ever leave him behind. "There is no car Relena. Treize isn't going to pick us up today. We have to walk." Relena looked at the sky. "It's not snowing. I wanted to walk in the snow when it was snowing. I don't want to walk anymore." She pouted and hopped down from plastic dais.  
  
The blonde boy sighed. "I know Relena. I don't want to walk home either, but we have to get going right now." He took her smaller hand readjusted her snow mittens. "Don't pull them off. Come on." They started for the front gate but were surprised by Zechs's favorite sight. Treize Khushrenada was waiting outside of the gate, standing outside of his father's car and waving. "Hey you two! I'm here! Hurry up before the car gets cold!"  
  
Zechs ran and pulled Relena along. When he got to Treize he released his sister and threw his arms around Treize's waist. "You came! I'm so relieved." He looked up and smiled brightly, "You said you weren't going to come for us Treize." The older boy embraced Zechs by the waist, and lifted him up. "What? And you too all alone? Don't be silly Milliard." Zechs pulled away with a finger to his lips, "Shh, don't say that here. The spies." Treize nodded, "Quite right, little man. Go inside the car and I'll cover you."  
  
Before Zechs was back on the ground, Relena screamed. The blonde rushed over to the car. "Relena? What's wrong?" The little girl frowned threw out a tissue. "Some one left a couple of sticky tissues in here. Eww." Treize frowned, "Eh-don't touch those. They're mind. Move, I'll get them." He moved the remaining tissues out of the seat. "There now sit down, cootie baroness." Zechs started to sit beside his sister, but noticed the front seat was empty. "Where's Peter?"  
  
Treize rushed to the driver's seat. "I already took him home." Zechs sat in. A little after the car pulled out, he turned and looked at the backseat. "Do you have a cold Treize? You shouldn't throw the tissues in the back seat." Scolded the younger boy. Treize shook his head, "No I just - ah -- spilled something. And forgot to pick up the tissues. That's all Zechs." The younger boy nodded knowingly. "You're such a bum, Treize."  
  
Treize frowned. "Just because of a few tissues?"  
  
Zechs leaned and rested his head on Treize's shoulder. "No, because you almost ditched us to go do something else."  
  
Treize swallowed, "I'm sorry."  
  
******************************  
  
TBC  
  
Well, how does their little past sound? What should happen to Peter later on? Did you like or hate Peter? I kind of ran away from doing a lemon. I think the first chapter should be lemon ridden. That's for later. 


	2. Chapter Two: Tutor

Like Brothers, Only Not  
  
Playroom Series: Side Story 13x6  
  
Gundam Wing AU  
  
Cherries  
  
Okay forgive me for suddenly deciding to split it up into different stories but. I had nothing better to do. : P  
  
DdraigCoch: You've really got me wondering now if you've read 'A density of souls' by Christopher Rice, because this has some definite echoes of it. I thought this was good and I'm really looking forward to the next part (assuming there is a next part?)  
  
Micky: Here's the next part, but I've never heard of that book. But you have me interested. I'll look it up when I have some time. I'm trying not to update this story before I update Upstairs, but I keep getting a little blocked with Upstairs. ^_^;  
  
Karina: Not a bad start. Rather interesting. Peter seems like a very nice sex-starved-pouting if he doesn't get his way-typical teenager. He definately has the earmarkings to be a potential problem later.  
  
Micky: Thank you for the input! ^_^  
  
Deity of Sorrow: GO GO GO GO GO GO GO GO GO GO GO GO! GET THE NEXT CHAPTER UP SOON! I'm dying to see it. so hurry up plz.  
  
Micky: Going, going, gone!  
  
Mostly from Treize's POV and switching to Zechs's from time to time. It starts about 3 years after Zechs and Relena are orphaned and have to leave with Treize and his father. Relena's like 6, Zechs's 10 going on 11 and Treize is a deviant 16 year old. Lots of things tie in to the other stories so you should probably read them first. Oh and I missed Treize.  
  
Chapter Two: Tutor  
  
******************************  
  
Why did he allow Peter to make him do that! Of all things! The back of the car! Treize was regretting his first complete sexual experience rather quickly. It wasn't enough that it hadn't been what he dreamed about, or with who he dreamed about, but Relena wouldn't let go of the tissue thing. How absurd.  
  
After coming home Treize decided that a shower would help him calm down. He didn't expect to feel so flushed. // "First I have to deal with Peter and get him under control. He has to hear, understand and respect my feelings or it's definitely off. Unless of course he begs me again- how did I fall for that?" // He ducked his head and let the shower water beat down on the top of his head. // "I need to relax. Most guys my age would die to have someone interested just in my body. But I'm not a normal guy. I want something else." //  
  
Treize lifted his head, knowing exactly what it was he did want. // "He's too young and he's my adopted brother!" // He shook his head in denial, // "Well only adopted and we don't actually call each other brother or anything." // He sighed, // "Making excuses will not make it better. I just have to keep this to myself. I can deal with the cards I have. Peter is just fine at anything my body's interested in. I can still love Zechs, with words. Right. That should work out just fine." //  
  
He started to step out of his shower but was shocked by the curious form of a blonde rabbit. He quickly stepped back in and shouted at the human in disguise, "Go to your room Relena! Why do you keep coming in here?" He paused and remembered where he was and added, "How long have you been there?"  
  
The post-toddler hopped around on one foot. I was here for two minutes. I counted. I was waiting for you to say something. There's one hundred and twenty seconds in two minutes. Zechs told me so." Treize frowned and pulled the shower curtain closer. He wasn't exactly sure that the girl wouldn't try to peek. "Why don't you go play with him then. I'm sure there's something else he has to teach. Manners would be on the top of my list."  
  
Relena shook her head and continued hopping on one foot. "I'm a bunny. Zechs said so. He said I had to go away and play with you for two minutes or until I count to one hundred and twenty. She stopped. But I forget how to go past one hundred sometimes so I had to do it a couple of times."  
  
The young man's face dropped and he almost released the shower curtain. He was set up by Zechs and on purpose. This wasn't an accident. This was the start of war. They played a sort of war game every week where Relena was the one pawn by manipulating her one of them won. Zechs was getting a little sneakier in his attack plans. The young man pouted and pulled the shower back over. "Go tell your dear brother that the time is up and now he has to play a game with you. For two hours. That's until dinner."  
  
That was all that the girl needed to excuse her. She was off to torture her older brother. Or so he thought. Treize walked out of his bathroom, as he was accustomed to, and let his towel drop. It was his room after all and no one came in, excusing Relena, without some kind of warning. He no longer had to worry about the little girl. He did however had to worry about the flash of light coming from his bed.  
  
Treize turned and saw Zechs lying on his stomach and looking through a camera lens with a wicked smile on his face. If it was under different circumstances, Treize would have been ecstatic to have the younger boy there, but there was an evil purpose for this surprise. So he quickly pulled on his robe and walked across the room. "What's the meaning for that camera?"  
  
Zechs looked surprise and sat up, "Why to take pictures of course." Treize growled and tried to take the camera. "What were you planning to do with naked photos of me?" Zechs pulled away and landed on his back with a blush. Treize loomed over him and finally had a grip on the camera.  
  
// "I should not be where I am. It's way too tempting." // Treize thought before Zechs squirmed and tried to wrestle the camera free. "Let go of it! Mr. Anton bought it for me!"  
  
Treize sat up. It wasn't healthy to let oneself get too close like that. "Why does he keep buying you presents?" Zechs sat up and looked over his camera. "I don't know. He just likes me I guess." The blonde smiled and handed his camera over to Treize. "I was going give the pictures to a girl asking about you. I'm sorry." He impishly watched Treize blush.  
  
Treize stood back and scratched his head. "Um, what girl would that be?" // "A girl? Does he even know any from my school? I don't think he does. I wonder if it's Abigail, or that pretty brunette?" // Treize received a loud answer from his young friend. Zechs almost fell off the bed laughing and pointing. "You wish! I just wanted to see what you'd do. There's no film in the camera, silly." He sat up and giggled into his hand. "That's for ditching me today."  
  
Treize smiled and sat beside Zechs. "Oh really? You sure you didn't just want to see me like that?" The younger boy frowned, not understanding. "What? Are you daft?" Treize leaned over and patted the boy on the head, "It's alright you know. I don't mind. I'm so good looking after all." He falsely appraised himself and batted his eyes. "Who could resist looking at me?"  
  
That sent Zechs into another fit of laughter. "I for one. Get dressed, we should be downstairs by now."  
  
******************************  
  
The dining room table was set and Relena was sitting close to Anton and telling the man about her day. The old general was frowning and looked at his son, completely displeased. "Treize! What's all this about not coming for them! What kind of joke is that? And who the hell is Peter?"  
  
Zechs skipped past Treize and went to his normal seat. He was going to let the older boy roast for threatening to abandon him earlier. Treize swallowed, "Peter's a friend of mine dad. I was only joking about leaving them. I came back after all." Anton scratched his chin, "Really? Sit down boy. We will have to talk about this tomorrow. In the meantime, I wonder if you've been tutoring Zechs very well."  
  
Treize looked at his angelic new sibling. Zechs was staring blankly at his plate and tapping his glass lightly. The both of them knew there wasn't any real tutoring anymore. If Peter came over and stayed late, then Zechs lied for him. That was all. Treize finally worked the nerve to respond. "Sir?"  
  
Anton slammed his fist. "The boy is failing politics! That's not proper! He's the son of my dear close friend who was the best political leader in these times! It's downright blasphemous!" Treize eyebrows knitted together with concern. "I don't understand why he would fail that either, sir." Zechs wasn't reacting very well. Treize didn't remember the boy mentioning problems. The only reason he wasn't tutoring Zechs for real was because the boy was brilliant and didn't seem to need any help.  
  
The general was getting tired of the silence. "Enough thinking over there. I want an answer." Treize was about to tell the truth, but Zechs interrupted him. "I've been distracted in class, sir. That's all. I'll try even harder and study twice as long on my own. It's not Treize's fault, I just might study better on my own."  
  
The general nodded, "Well then. If that is all then I expect to see your grades rise. No more concerned calls from Mrs.- whatchamacallit." Zechs nodded, "Yes Sir."  
  
Treize frowned and watched Zechs slowly continue eating his vegetable. The boy excused himself early and went to bed. Relena waved after her older brother, "Are you sick? Let daddy check your temperature. If you're sick you need to go to the hospital. It was snowing so you might have the blue." Anton corrected the child, "The flu, my dear. He doesn't look ill." The older man turned his attention to Zechs, "Are you going up to study now boy?" Zechs nodded and left quietly.  
  
******************************  
  
After dinner, Treize knocked on Zechs's door. "Hey, can I come in." He heard the boy rise to open the door and let him in. About a year ago, he stopped coming to visit and talk with his little friend. They still played and talked, but there was a lot more space between them now.  
  
Zechs smiled and let Treize in. The room was still clean and neat, but there were several books opened and spread across his floor. "I see you are studying hard. Want to tell me what's wrong at school?"  
  
Zechs shook his head and sat back down. Treize crossed his legs and sat beside him. He stopped the boy from opening another book. "I'm still your friend Zechs. You can tell me anything. If something's wrong, you shouldn't keep it to yourself." Treize listened to his own words and thought about his own dilemma. Zechs was too young to deal with it, though.  
  
The boy ducked his head and let his hair hide his face. "I don't want to talk about it Treize. Don't you have something to do with Peter?" He tucked hair behind his ears, "You always have something to do with Peter. What do teenagers talk about for so long, with their doors locked?"  
  
Oh, thought Treize. It was about Peter.  
  
"Zechs, are you mad at me for not spending time with you? I'm sorry about that. If you want to catch, up you can start now. Tell me everything that is wrong, okay?" Treize lay down on the carpet and opened a book. "You don't like Peter?" Zechs mimicked him and stretched out beside him with an open book. "No, that's not it. He's an okay guy. I guess."  
  
Treize sighed and turned a page, "Then is it school? What's wrong with school? Why don't you like walking anymore?" Zechs licked his bottom lip, "No reason." The blonde turned a page of his book. It was a geology book, and there was a picture of a volcano erupting. "I just feel different about some things lately. Like I'm erupting too."  
  
Treize leaned over and looked at the picture. "Erupting good, or erupting bad? Are you in a bad mood, little brother?" Zechs slammed the book. "I'm not your brother, Treize. Anton is not my father. I'm not Relena, I remember my real family." The blonde pouted, "... and I wish they were here to tell me what to do. I'm forgetting what mother looked like. I can't remember father's voice. They both are disappearing."  
  
Treize closed his eyes. "Nah, you're not trying hard enough. See? Close your eyes. I can see your mother, Milliard." Zechs frowned, "Did you call me Milliard?" Treize opened one eye, "Yes, now close your eyes, Milli!" Zechs closed his eyes. "Alright, where's my mother?"  
  
Treize smiled, "She's right there with my mother. They're both in their favorite gowns. I remember that red one your mother is in. She wore it on your fifth birthday. Do you remember, Milli?"  
  
Zechs breadth caught in his throat. The beautiful lady Peacecraft was wearing her red silk gown and dancing with her husband. Her hair was tied up with two red pins he put in himself. "I see her. And father's there too!" Treize opened one eye and looked at Zechs.  
  
The blonde was smiling with his head slightly titled upwards and swaying as if music were playing. "And I can hear something father said! 'Don't tell him I have behind the car, Amelia. Shhh," Zechs laughed. "They hid my new go-kart in the garage. We went outside and I acted surprised and it was blue and there was a pretty angel on it! I still have it too! I brought it here. Didn't I, Treize?"  
  
Treize nodded. "Yes I believe you did. You haven't played with it." Zechs frowned, "I know."  
  
Treize leaned over and kissed Zechs's forehead. "I hope you feel a little better now. Do you?" Zechs slowly opened his blue eyes. His blonde eyelashes were dotted with tears. "I'm fine, now. Thank you Treize." He rested his head on his shoulder. "You can keep calling me brother, if you like."  
  
Treize shook his head, "No. I rather just call you Milli and my best friend. Is that all right with you?" Zechs grinned and kissed Treize on the cheek and just brushed the older boy's ear with lips. "Thank you, Treize."  
  
Treize sighed thankfully, "Is there anything else you want to tell me?" Zechs nodded, "At school." Treize waited for the boy to finish, but Zechs didn't say another word. "What at school?" Zechs shrugged, "It's no big deal, I don't think. Its just some boys are teasing me. They think I look like a girl, so they tease me about. One bastard even called me a whore, but I know that I'm not that because I'm a virgin."  
  
Treize frowned, "They're why you won't walk home? Have they tried to hurt you?" Zechs nodded, "Just in gym. They're always pushing me. I don't just let him anything, but today he pinned me down and was trying to rub against me in the showers. So I punched him in the face. All he did was laugh and left with his friends like he was triumphant. I know I shouldn't fight, but he keeps egging me on! It's not fair."  
  
Treize sat up abruptly. "Well, you're right about one thing. It's not proper for young gentleman of your high caliber to be in bathroom brawls and such. Which is why I'm going to knock his bloody head off his shoulders if he try it again. Okay?"  
  
Zechs hugged Treize, "Okay."  
  
******************************  
  
// "Get a grip! It was a small innocent kiss, from a small innocent child!" // Treize fell on his bed and buried his face in the pillows, // "I feel like some kind of criminal! I'm going to drive myself insane!" //  
  
He sat up considered an option. A risky, but needed option. Carefully, he lifted his phone off its receiver.  
  
"Hello, Peter?"  
  
Peter smiled on the other line, "Hi, Treize. Is there something you want?"  
  
"Can you make it over?"  
  
"Well I wouldn't mind a repeat performance, if that's what you mean."  
  
"I'm not in the mood for innuendo. If you want to come over, just come over."  
  
"If I want to come, then I'll come with or without you."  
  
"Peter!"  
  
"Don't freak, baby. I'm coming. Send a driver or something."  
  
Treize murmured yes and hung up the phone. He wasn't sure he could just bring Peter into his home and do it in his own bed. He was expecting Zechs to start lounging in here again. Perhaps, he'll just have to make regular visits to Zechs's room instead. Then thought of Relena barging in with a storybook did come to mind.  
  
He could always lock his door like usual, but Relena could ask Une for the skeleton key again. The last time that happened, he was almost caught with his right hand under the sheets. It wouldn't work out with Peter coming over. He'd have to take his 'boyfriend' out on a date, instead. It was already ten o'clock.  
  
// "Oh great. Another thing for Anton to hound on me about." //  
  
******************************  
  
TBC  
  
Hhmmm, well what do you think?  
  
Don't likey? Likey? Um just a second for advertising this forum I joined, Anime Lodge at  
  
Does that count as community service? : P  
  
Oh and thanks Reviewers! 


	3. Chapter Three: Deception

Like Brothers, Only Not  
  
Playroom Series: Side Story 13x6  
  
Gundam Wing AU  
  
Cherries  
  
: Sorry it took so long but, I did go back and read that Rice book, and I fell in love the guy! That was a very interesting book. Any similarities to it were unintentional and weird. I decided to rewrite this chapter, too, because I thought I saw some more of the book in it. Very weird. ~_~ if I ever meet little Rice, I'm going kiss him once for writing that book and punch him one for writing it before I finished this story.  
  
Oh and anyone prepared for a surprise? Okay. ^_^  
  
Mostly from Treize's POV and switching to Zechs's from time to time. It starts about 3 years after Zechs and Relena are orphaned and have to live with Treize and his father. Relena's like 6, Zechs's 10 going on 11 and Treize is a deviant 16 year old. Lots of things tie in to the other stories so you should probably read them first. Oh and I missed Treize.  
  
Chapter Three: Deception  
  
******************************  
  
The blonde felt restless. Zechs sat up, deciding he needed some air for himself. He never did get use to the house. It was too big, and it was too quiet. You could hear the air barely moving and the grand fireplaces made frightening sounds late into the night. He didn't like that part. He missed his own bed. He missed his own parents. Anton was a caring and affectionate man, but that ran out quickly, or so Treize put it. He was getting taller all the time. It wouldn't be long before his name was replaced with 'boy' and he stopped receiving presents.  
  
Zechs wrapped himself up in a robe and a blanket and made his way out the door. Right across the hall, however, he saw the unbelievable. Treize was dressed and locking his room door. He had his coat on and his car keys jingled in one hand. The older boy cursed under his breadth and slowed his actions. Resting his head against the closed door, Treize started mumbling something under his breath. He stopped, looking over to Zechs.  
  
The younger boy frowned, "Were you going somewhere, Treize?" Treize tried to stutter an excuse but all that would come out was, "-ye-I-no-es-um..." He turned his head, unable to look Zechs directly in the eyes and lie to him. "I'm going out. That's all. I'll be back." Then the unexpected happened. Zechs ran up and wrapped his arms around him.  
  
"Can I come too, Treize?" He looked up, "I can't go back to sleep. Can I come, please?"  
  
******************************  
  
The car pulled into a small parking lot; one Treize was already familiar with. Treize cut the engine and relaxed. At the very least Peter was left behind. Treize imagined his boyfriend probably snuck out past his senile grandparents and was resting his laurels on the front porch. Treize couldn't help but smile.  
  
Zechs sat up and frowned. "Why are we just sitting here? What were you going to do, Treize?" The blonde started to open the door, but Treize pulled him back. "Sit down, Zechs. I was coming here to sit. It's too quiet in that house. I just wanted to here and watch the traffic move past me, you know."  
  
Four cars rushed by and the traffic lights changed up the street. Zechs sighed, "Well it is noisy. Why are there so many people late at night? Isn't this street slow in the morning?" Treize nodded. He wasn't sure he wanted to answer the question, but did so anyway. "Down the street is the hotspot." Zechs frowned, "A what?"  
  
Treize took a deep breadth and chuckled, "Teenagers. It's a teenage hotspot. All the little tramps and wannabe tramps head up there to get laid or whatever. That's all." Zechs made a disgusted face, "Richard said he was going lay me, is that the same thing?" Treize nodded, "But I'm not going to let him do anything to you. I'm going to kick his ass if he tries anything. I use to date his older sister, he should know I don't mind pushing him around."  
  
Zechs looked surprised, "His sister? I didn't know you liked girls!" Treize almost swallowed his own tongue. "What do you mean, you didn't know I liked girls?" Zechs frowned. "Because we always tease Relena for being girl. I thought you still felt that way about them. You don't anymore?" Treize nodded.  
  
Zechs smiled and bowed his head. "I, I like girls too." Treize looked away. "What?" Zechs started twirling a lock of hair between his fingers. "I like girls too. Or at least one girl. At school, she's really nice to me and she plays on my team in soccer. She's a lot better than most of the boy players. Her name's Lucrezia Noin. I think her name is pretty. I really like her a lot and sometimes I dream about marrying her. Is that weird, Treize?" He said everything rushed. In the end he sat blushing and awkwardly diverting his eyes from Treize.  
  
Treize took a deep and calmed down his own heart. He thought he could hear broken glass falling to the pit of his stomach. "I'm broken," he whispered. He washed away the thoughts and returned his attention to Zechs. The last thing the boy needed was to feel weird about being natural. It was natural for boys to grow up and like girls. He'd tried it himself for a while, but found it altogether too easy.  
  
"Zechs," started Treize, "I think its very good you like a girl. I bet she likes you back too. Hell, that might even be why little Dickey is picking on you. Is she really pretty?" Zechs bit his lip and nodded. "Not like you or me, more like your friend Peter. She has dark hair and blue eyes. She's small and strong and um," he stopped, already too embarrassed.  
  
Treize nudged his adoptive brother, "Go on. What else?" Zechs looked out the window with a dreamy gaze. "She smells likes vanilla and sweet flowers. Not like your pretty roses, but something girlier. And she tosses the hair in eyes away with her ring finger. She keeps cutting it really short too. I like it that way."  
  
Treize found one thing he liked. Zechs had to compare his first crush to him. "Anything else?" Zechs nodded, "She's an angel. I want to protect her all the time. And she has really cute boots." Treize raised an eyebrow. "Boots? You noticed her boots?" Zechs nodded, "Next year, we have to wear uniforms, and she hates that. So wears these tall purple boots all the time. She doesn't think its right for a school to force conformity just because we're shorter."  
  
Treize laughed, "I wear a uniform. I've always preferred it." Zechs shook his head, "That's because you've been institutionalized. All you know is your regulations." Treize laughed again and started the car up. "Lets find something to eat. I didn't tell you yet, but they predict the snow is going to get heavier in a couple of hours. We should have a snow day."  
  
Zechs clapped and jumped out of his seat. "Yes!"  
  
Treize scratched his head with nervous energy. "Well, I guess we should go home. Before someone comes looking for us. It's almost dawn." Zechs raised and eyebrow, "But you just said we were getting something to eat? No one's going to notice. I locked my door." He reached into his coat pocket. "See, I took the only key." Treize shook his head. "No, I forgot about Une and that damn mast key. It'll open everything, including out empty rooms. We should just go home."  
  
The blonde sat back and buckled his seatbelt with a sigh. "Alright Treize. You know better than I do."  
  
******************************  
  
Anton sat the head of the table reading a newspaper. He hardly looked up when his son came and sat down beside him. The front headline read about the newest installment to the university in the city and it's newest patient. Treize squinted to get a good look of a small child with black hair sitting behind a tall woman. "What's the child's name, father? I think I've seen him before."  
  
Anton finally looked up and turned the page. "Oh, it's the child from the murder mystery. He's gone mute or autistic or something. They're putting him in the hospital. Sad little thing." Treize sat down and tried to remember. "You mean from a few years ago? The little boy saw his mother and sister killed right? He'd been molested or something by the attacker, right?" Anton nodded.  
  
The old general sighed and sat the paper aside. "I don't know what I would do if something happened to you, Treize." He looked up at the portrait of his late wife. "You all I have of her, you understand." Treize nodded. He started to think maybe his father didn't talk to him, because it wasn't necessary. It was like they were mind readers, but he and Anton had an understanding about the things that count at least. Maybe that was more important than pet names and presents.  
  
Anton cleared his throat and disturbed Treize's line of thought. "Snow outside. I don't know why they close the bloody school down. When I was boy, I walked in the snow, rain, mud and was even struck by lightning on occasion. All to make it to school. Damn shame."  
  
Treize smiled at his father, "Of course you did. The Governor couldn't afford to send you elsewhere, General Anton?" Anton smiled, "Well, maybe."  
  
******************************  
  
Peter sat at home. His grandmother was calling him down to breakfast. He wasn't thinking about food. He couldn't. He had to come up with some way to get back at Treize. He'd just spent four hours outside his home's gate waiting. He felt he might come down with a cold. // "I swear, I'm going to make you pay for this, you bastard." //  
  
Just when he was about to resign himself to bed, a snowball hit his window. Peter looked out his window and saw a group of kids enjoying all the new snow and using his window for target practice. Then the idea came to him. He recognized the younger brother of his ex-girlfriend. Technically, Karen Haley was everyone's ex-girlfriend. But he remembered that this particular boy was particularly violent and more or less obsessed Zechs Merquise.  
  
A plan that would most likely give Treize a lot to worry about, and cry over, was forming in the back of his hormonal brain. Peter dressed in his coat and made his way past his grandfather. The old man sixty years sat with a book in his lap. The old man looked up and frown, "You were out last night. I heard the gate close." Peter nodded, "Yes. Why?" The old man sighed and went back to his book.  
  
Outside, Richard Haley and his comrades had started building a snowball reserve. So far they had over fifty and were planning to wheel them over to his sister's car. Richard's hands were busy packing the snow into balls. From time to time he bit his cherry red lips. His hair was brown with blonde streaks and came down over his olive green eyes. He wasn't taller than Zechs, but had a sense that he was. He knew he was good at manipulating people, and so did his four friends. The person his initial charm hadn't worked on was Zechs Merquise. He hated him.  
  
Richard was very proud of his four friends, though. Two of them were twins. Red heads of Irish descent named Thomas and Timothy McNeal. They were in fact a year older than Richard and had just moved to there. They're father was a famous engineer they were uniquely interested following in his footsteps. However, they had a problem with making friends and usually followed a hive mind wherever they went. In this case, they followed Haley.  
  
Another member was Patrick Dumas. Pat wasn't the smartest member. His nickname was 'Big Gun' because of his unusual 6'1 height and bulky muscle. His blonde hair was short and he beady brown eyes. The only reason he helped Richard no matter what was because the boy hadn't made fun of him when he was younger. Richard told him that they were best friends. He was the most loyal to Haley.  
  
The last member was the youngest. A boy named Collin Carter or 'CC'. CC was the youngest by a few months and smaller than the others. He appeared very innocent with his big brown eyes and brown bowl cut. He was also the meanest, thanks to his parents' very troubled divorce. He had no problem with starting an argument and ending a fight, in broken bones. He was small, but his temper made up for it.  
  
Peter approached these children with a smirk on his face. He looked over to Haley and cleared his throat to get attention. When the boy looked up, Peter smiled. "What's up little Haley? Can I talk to you alone for a minute?" Haley frowned and looked over to Patrick. "Push him out of here. I don't have to time for him."  
  
Before Patrick could stand up, Peter pulled a lighter out of his pocket. "Lets go have cigarette, little Haley. I need to talk to you about something." Haley rolled his eyes. "I'm not going to ask my sister anything for you. Why does all you high school pricks think I'm her pimp?"  
  
Peter shrugged, "It has nothing to do with her. I just wanted to know something about you. Come here." The twins frowned, "Back off. Our dad said your dad died in a prison." Peter nodded, "So? What does that have to do with anything?" Timothy looked away, but Thomas spoke up. "Your dad died when a couple sadists gagged him, after he killed someone there." Peter put his lighter away. "My dad didn't kill anyone. He was framed."  
  
Haley shrugged, "I'm coming." He looked over Patrick. "Keep stacking Pat. I'll be back in a second."  
  
******************************  
  
Relena held onto her brother's hand. She loved having the little private lake freeze over, that meant it was a little private skating rink. Zechs pulled her along and chased after Treize. The older boy was skating backwards and taunting his young adversary. "Catch up old boy, catch up." Zechs grinned and released his sister's hand to chase after Treize.  
  
Relena frowned and wobbled after them.  
  
The whole morning had been wonderful. Treize decided it was in his best interest to simply avoid Peter for the rest of his life and stay beside Zechs, even if the boy wanted to marry a girl. He'd asked to be the best man. What mattered was that he was happy to be Zechs's friend.  
  
"Zechs, you're getting really slow. I thought you were faster than that." Treize turned and skater even faster. Zechs took a deep breath. "You want to see fast? I'll show you fast." He stretched his arms and then, he was off. Relena pouted and stopped altogether, knowing it was impossible to keep up with them now.  
  
Zechs started speed skating faster than his legs should carry him. He quickly caught up to Treize and drove the older boy to the side of the pond, where they both fell over in the snow. Treize tried to pin Zechs, but the boy was already straddling him. "I got you Treize." Treize felt his heart jump and responded, "Yes you do."  
  
Zechs laughed and started to get up. He felt himself pulled back. Treize tugged his head down and gave him a kiss on the forehead. Zechs sighed and laid his head down on Treize's chest. "I think I can hear your heartbeat, even with your coat on." Treize kissed the top of the blonde's head. "Really? That's because I have a big heart." The blonde giggled, "Let me up Treize, its cold." Treize kept holding him around the shoulders. "Just a minute longer."  
  
Anton stood holding Relena's left hand and her skates. He wasn't sure of what he saw. Whatever they were doing they were going to stop. "Boy? You left this little snow bunny way over. Come and get her." He watched as Treize sat up and came back down the frozen pond. "Oh and Zechs. There's a phone call for you inside. A little girl name Noin."  
  
Zechs hurried over to Anton with a blush on his face, "Lucrezia called me? Whatever for?" Anton smiled and patted the boy on the head. "How should I know? You better get going."  
  
Treize stayed in the middle of the pond and looked back at where he was just lying. He sighed and went to his father.  
  
******************************  
  
Peter watched as Haley threw up after trying to smoke a cigarette. His heaving was becoming obnoxious and Peter decided to never give a kid a cigarette again. "Are you done yet little Haley?" The boy sat up and wiped his mouth. "I'll do it."  
  
******************************  
  
TBC  
  
Whew, I hope I can add to this sooner this time. 


End file.
